The Siren and the De Ville
by icegirl6450
Summary: The only parents who were truly evil, were the ones who trapped their kids in a grey room with only one window and slid food through a slot in a bolted door. These parents were the Sirens, Captain Hook, Hades, Mother Gothel, and Drizella. The day they escape was the day that King Ben sent for now Vk's, double the amount. They are angry with their parents, but they're still evil...
1. Breakout

**Hi, so, this is my second fan-fic, and I really really love this one so... The characters are;**

 **Twilight, daughter of the First Siren; Wears black and dark purple. Clothes-(You have an imagination, use it.) Hair is shoulder-length, and black with purple streaks.**

 **Dusk, son of the Second Siren; Wears black and dark blue. Hair is Black in the back and blue in the front.**

 **Dawn, daughter of the Third Siren; Wears red and orange and black. She has red roots, which turn to orange and then gold.**

 **Jayden, daughter of Captain Hook; Wears red and gold. She has black curly hair with red streaks.**

 **Gwendolyn, daughter of Mother Gothel; Wears red and black. Has black hair that is tipped with red.**

 **Haydex, son of Hades; Wears black and neon blue. Has neon blue flaming hair, which doesn't light anything on fire BTW.**

 **Diggy, first twin of Drizella; Wears green and black, and has black hair tipped with green.**

 **Donny, second twin of Drizella; Wears turquoise blue and black, and has black hair tipped with turquoise blue.**

 **Review and help me end this! (Not that that will happen anytime soon!) 3!**

* * *

It was never easy for the kids on the Isle of the Lost. Especially if your parents lock you up in a cement room with seven other kids for, what, five years? Well, you can imagine they were desperate to get out. But they didn't know the most obvious escape was right under their noses the whole time.

Twilight had been sitting by the window for a whole hour before she realized what they had all missed.

"Guys! I figured it out!" She practically scream, annoying Dusk, who was sitting near her.

"Figured what out? That you're too close?" He growled back. She rolled her eyes, looking at the rest of the group.

"I figured out an escape." This earned some shocked and annoyed stares. Well, maybe mostly annoyed. "Okay, okay, I know this isn't my first escape, but I know this will work. I just know it."

"Well, then where do we escape from genius? The door?" Gwen replied sarcastically. Twilight scoffed.

"No, stupid, the window." A series of 'Oh's' and 'Why didn't I think of that' filled the room. "Girls, grab all the sheets, and boys, break the window. We are leaving and I don't think we'll ever come back."


	2. Escape the Isle

**Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was so short, but I promise I will make them bigger and post them at least once a week. Thanks for all the support! 3!**

* * *

For kids who hadn't been outside in years, the air was surprisingly clean. They walked around in a tight group, cautious about their parents henchmen surrounding them in the crowd of merchants. It was Haydex who finally saw the poster for transferring to Auradon. It read;

 _Dearest inhabitants of the Isle,_

 _We are offering you a chance of a lifetime for your young ones. We will let them come over to Auradon, just like the last group, to give them a chance of a proper education. Now that we have these four, we are taking in more than four. To be exact, eight will come. This is the only poster, and the limo will come when all the places have been filled. We will know immediately, so have your stuff ready when you sign. Hope you join us in Auradon, -King Ben_

Haydex showed the others the poster, exclaiming, "This is our chance! We could never get imprisoned again! Let's take it!" After everyone agreed, Haydex instructed the twins to go steal at least 50$, so they could buy some other clothes. After coming back with 75$, they all took a pen that was attached to the poster and signed their names. When the last one was signed, they all turned around to find all their parents in a line, glaring angrily at them.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Hades asked. "I mean, sure, we locked you away to be a secret weapon for the Auradonians, but you've gotta realize, we want you to stay here. And now, you've gone and ruined our plan. Wow. Thanks. Plan ruined." The other villainous parents rolled their eyes.

Mother Gothel stepped up, trying to pick up where Hades left off. "What the imbecile is trying to say, is that we love you, but we really don't want you in the way when we're trying to get you evil enough. We thought that if we locked you in there, you'd be mad at the Auradonians and get rid of them. But now, as Hades puts it, you've gone and ruined our plan." Gwendolyn glared at her mother.

"Well, sorry your plan failed, but you've gotta admit, was that the best you could do?" She said, pointedly looking at her mother. "I mean, you left us with sheets and a window, not to mention, memories of you putting us in there. So to sum it up, your 'great plan' backfired. Get the picture." Just then, a limo pulled up in between the kids and their parents. A man in a black suit got out and ushered them in the back seat, and without another word, it pulled out of the mangy street.

"They're going to need some ice for that burn that Gwen just gave. I mean, boom!" Diggy hollered, followed by his twin with; "Ya, Gwen, you did awesome." Everyone turned to Gwen to congratulate her, but when they saw the tears running down her cheeks, they paused shocked.

"Gwen, whats wrong?" Dawn asked, knowing it took a lot to make any of them cry.

"Don't you see? It's like they don't even care that we're leaving forever. They were only mad that we escaped so they couldn't fulfill their stupid plan, that probably wouldn't have even worked. And then there's the fact that they locked us up. Who does that?" She kept rambling until she broke into tears. Dawn rubbed her back soothingly, her being the big sister of the group.

"It's okay Gwen, we'll never miss them anyway. And even if they don't care if you're gone, we do. While we're in Auradon, we'll make it the best life possible, because our parents obviously could find it in themselves to do it. Sound good?" She said softly, directing it towards the whole group.

"Yes." Gwendolyn whispered, wiping away her tears. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"So, it's final then. We'll live the funnest, awesomest, sweetest lives anyone could ever live." Dusk concluded. And then the car stopped. Somehow, they'd been talking the whole car ride to Auradon. "Ready?" Dusk asked. He opened the door after a majority nodded, which didn't include Twilight. She thought this whole turn of events was very sketchy indeed.

Dusk stepped out into the abnormal, bright sunlight, followed by Diggy, Dawn, Jayden, Gwendolyn, Haydex, Donny, and finally, Twilight. They glared at the eight students in front of them. The blonde boy with a crown and a girl dressed in purple, green, and pink stepped out from the crowd.

"Hi. I'm King Ben, but you can just call me Ben. You probably know Mal, here." The girl, Mal, was squinting at us, searching to see if they were familiar. Seeing her face, Ben looked back at the students curiously. "I guess not. Why don't we have and introduction? Sound good?" He gestured to Diggy to start first.

"Diggy, first twin son of Drizella." He started proudly.

"Donny, second twin son of Drizella." Donny said, just as proud.

"Jayden, daughter of Captain Hook." She said smirking.

"Haydex, son of Hades." This earned a small silence, ending when the shy daughter of Mother Gothel starting

"Gwendolyn, daughter of Mother Gothel." She admitted with a small voice, only shrinking when she said her 'mother's' name.

"Dawn, daughter of the third Siren." She said stepping beside her cousins.

"Dusk, son of the second Siren." He said with obvious attitude.

Twilight, daughter of the first Siren." She said rolling her eyes, but they stopped when she saw a boy clad in black, white, and red.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
